The Start of Summer
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: Something happened to Lily at the lake. But who saved her? When Lily wakes up, she does something strange. Something with James. She certainly just got herself into a crazy summer! Renamed from A Crazy Year. Please review!
1. Lily and the Accident

Lily Evans sat on the edge of the lake on a towel. She was wearing her cute cherry bikini, but she didn't plan on swimming. James and the other Marauders stopped trying to convince her 2 days ago, when Lily told them that she wasn't going into the water until the 21st of June. She wanted to stay away from him as long as possible, but it already was the 20th and extremely hot. Lily was sweating and suddenly took a running jump and SPLASH!

"What the-!" James exclaimed while his friends looked frantically around.

"Lily!" Sirius cried. Lily was a quarter of the way across the lake and she had popped up for air. She groaned quietly.

"Hey guys," she said catching her breath. By this time, the others had caught up with her. They began swimming together for a while.

"Hey Sirius! I'm really tired. Can I have a piggy back ride?" Lily asked an hour later.

"I'll do it!" James said popping up.

"Alright." Lily got on his back and he began to swim around. After a while, James felt Lily sliding off his back. Knowing she probably wanted to get away from him, he held on tighter.

"Get off!" Lily muttered angrily. James quickly let go, thinking she was talking to him. He turned around after a minute hearing Sirius call his name.

"Hey Sirius!" he said to the boy swimming towards him.

"Where's Lily?" he asked. James spun around.

"Don't know. We would be able to see her." He looked around for a minute as realization came upon him. James gasped.

"LILY!" he screamed.

"Get a grip, she's probably just out for a swim," Sirius said grinning.

"LILY!" he shouted again getting ready to dive. His eyes were full of tears. "She's down under the lake!" Sirius' eyes were full of horror. The boys dove under the lake. They saw the Giant Squid holding an almost unconscious Lily. As they watched, her eyes fluttered shut. The boys were running out of air themselves, but Lily had been under here for nearly three minutes.

Suddenly a red light flew dangerously close to James's ear and the Squid let go. He watched as Lily sank but he was about to die himself. James and Sirius raced for air and reached the surface of the lake just in time.

"LILY!" James yelled sobbing openly as he gasped for air.

"I've got her, Potter!" a voice said. James and Sirius spun around.

"Snivellius!" James said. Snape nodded curtly and began to swim towards the shore. James glanced at Sirius and they followed quickly.

"Enerviate!" James yelled pointing his wand at Lily. She didn't stir. Was it too late?

"Do it James! Come on! The muggle way!" Sirius yelled at his best friend. James immediately leaned in to revive Lily by kissing her, while Snape looked for a pulse. He was unsuccessful. As James leaned towards Lily again, Sirius ran to Madam Pomfrey, but Remus had already fetched her. She was running towards them as fast as she could.

"Move aside!" she barked. She looked at Lily and pulled a green potion out of her cloak. She shoved it down Lily's throat and gasped when the girl turned light blue. She rushed off towards the Hospital Wing and the four boys followed her.

"Madam Pom-" James started.

"Get out! I don't know what's happening and you are NOT helping. Leave, NOW!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

"Wow. I've seen her angry before, but never like this!" Remus said sliding down to the floor. The others sat, too.

"Hey! How did you know what happened to Lily!" James suddenly said glaring at Snape.

"I . . . I was watching her and you screamed loud enough for the whole castle to hear," Snape whispered. James smirked at the first part as Snape turned to leave.

"By the way, Lily is in big trouble. She could die any minute now." James stared after the Slytherin boy.

"WHAT!" Snape came back over to them.

"Well, the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave her made Lily turn light blue. It means that she is hovering between life and death." Normally, Snape would have laughed at James' huge eyes. But not under this circumstance.

"So, Lily could be-" James almost passed out in fear. Snape raised his eyebrows high into his hair and nodded slowly and sadly. James slumped against the wall. Snape left him deep in thought. Suddenly James really did pass out.

"James!" Sirius yelled, slapping his face.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Lily is dying and James passed out!" Sirius said, conjuring a bucket of water. He was going to dump it on James, when McGonagall snatched it from him. She banged sharply on the Hospital Wing door and heard it unlock. She walked into the room and Sirius, Remus, and a floating James followed her.

"Put him down. I can't help him now, so let him come around on his own," Madam Pomfrey muttered as she stirred a thick potion. She emptied it into a jar and put it on Lily's bedside table.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? Where am I?" James asked two hours later.

"Hospital Wing. You passed out after you heard about Lily," Remus answered. James slumped against his pillows and growned.

"You would never guess what happened! An hour ago, Snivellius came in here for Lily and Madam Pomfrey let him in. He was almost begging. You should have seen it!" Sirius said laughing. "Then he walked over to Lily, but Remus and I had the invisibility cloak on so we heard every word that he said."

Remus continued, "Yeah. He told Lily that he missed her as a friend and then he told her that he loved her." James stared at them with his mouth wide open. "I know. Then he squeezed her hand and gave her something in that box over there," Remus pointed to a box next to Lily's bed.

"I can't believe him! He loves Lily, what nonsense! How is she?" James finished nervously.

"Okay, I guess. Madam Pomfrey said that she was going to live, but she's still not allowed to see anyone. Except Snivellius."


	2. The Truth Not Told

"Lily

"Lily! You're awake!" James said three days later. There were six days until summer break. He leaned over the bed and Sirius and Remus sat down.

"Yeah and you're a git drenched in water,'" Lily said and Remus conjured a bucket of water and dumped it on James to make Lily laugh. Sure enough, she giggling slightly. The others laughed, too. Lily gasped and clutched her side. After a minute or two, Lily sat back up and faced James. "Why did you let go of me?" she asked.

"You told me to let go of you."

"I was talking to the Squid!"

"Oh," James said. He took a seat next to her. "Snivellius came to see you."

"Don't call him that! And why did he come? How do you even know?"

"I passed out when I heard that you were hovering between life and death. Sirius and Remus saw him. He gave you this box." James indicated to a small box next to Lily. She grabbed it and ripped it open. A ruby heart on a gold chain fell into her lap. Lily gasped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Even the boys agreed. "Where did he get this?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Prongs," Sirius whispered to his friend.

"Shut up, Padfoot." Somebody knocked on the Hospital Wing door. Madam Pomfrey opened it and a disheveled Snape walked in.

"Well look who it is," Sirius said loudly. Snape glared at him.

"Time to go, boys. You can come back later," Madam Pomfrey said.

"But we haven't caused trouble!" James whined.

"We'll come back. We've been here all morning. I'm starving, so let's go eat!" Sirius said. James and Remus sighed and followed.

"Hey Lily! When did you wake up?" Snape asked calmly.

"A few minutes ago. Where did you get this necklace?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I bought it for you. Please be my friend again, Lily. I miss having you as my friend."

"I don't like the people who you are hanging out with. I've already told you this. Besides, you called me a mudblood just last year."

"You know that I didn't mean to! I haven't called anybody that since. Please Lily!"

"I'm giving you one more chance, Sev. But if you slip again, then our friendship will expire."

"Thanks, Lily. I'm glad you like the necklace."

"Are you kidding? It's the nicest thing that I've ever received. I love it, Sev!" Snape smiled.

"See you around," Snape said as he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, see you," Lily said as she struggled to put on the necklace.

"Lily? Can we come in?" James asked banging on the door.

"Sure," Lily called out and Madam Pomfrey let the boys in. They stumbled in, but quickly regained their balance.

"Hey Lily! What did you say that made Snivellus so pleased?"

"I said that I'd give him another chance. I miss him as my friend, too. Especially during the summer when he's the only other magical person around."

"You agreed to be friends with him?!" James exclaimed. Sirius had his mouth open far too wide for Lily's liking.

"Shut your mouth, Black. And yes, I did. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just can't believe that you would remain friends with him after he called you a you-know-what! I mean you're not friends with me, but you are him? What is wrong with you?" James said finally exploding.

"Nothing is wrong with me! It's you who has the problem. Stop trying to rule my life! You always drive my boyfriends and my friends away, thinking that I would be happier! Well, I've got news for you! I'm not! I like them and hate you! Why don't you get that?" Lily yelled. James backed up.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did! Just get away from me, Potter!"

"What is this racket? Mr. Potter, please leave so Ms. Evans can get some rest. You too, Mr. Black," Mrs. Pomfrey said.

"What about Remus?" Black asked.

"Well, Mr. Lupin if you could please follow your friends."

"Wait!" Lily called out hoarsely. Yelling at James was not a good thing to do, especially now that she was weak enough. "Can I talk to Remus?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and Remus walked over to Lily's bed.

"Yeah, Lily? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what's up with Potter? He doesn't seem right. He looks really tense and nervous."

"Well, when Snivellus came in, he told you something," Remus began. Suddenly, he fell off of his chair and onto the ground. "Stop it, Prongs."

"What's that?" Lily asked confused.

"Nothing. Snivellus just said he missed you and James got nervous. He didn't realize that he meant it in a friendly way. I have to go now, Lily. I'll see you later." Remus stood up and almost ran out of the door. He waited for a moment before slamming it shut.

"Why did you almost tell her?" James asked rounding on Remus outside the Hospital Wing.

"She deserves to know. You stopped me anyways, so I didn't tell her. Okay?" Remus marched off angrily.

"Arg!" James said following Remus into the Great Hall.


	3. The End

"Last day of classes before we leave to go home

"Last day of classes before we leave to go home. We leave tomorrow. And then we'll be in seventh year," Remus said. The three boys thought about what that would be like. It was a scary thought.

"Jeepers! I never thought that we'd make it," Sirius said. He shuttered. "I'm already dreading the NEWTs." He glanced at James, who was daydreaming. He was staring at the door.

"Lily!" he yelled suddenly. Everyone looked around. It was early in the morning, so only a few students were eating breakfast. Sirius glanced at the door. Sure enough, a pale and timid looking Lily stood there. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and James slid down a dozen seats so he was next to her.

"Lily! You're back," he said hugging her. Lily shrugged her shoulders and James let go. She was really fragile and weak.

"Nice to see you again!" he said. She nodded and bit into a piece of toast. "So, Lily. What are you doing over the summer?"

"Nothing," she replied truthfully.

"Oh. Want to come over to my house?" he asked hopefully. He then added, "Remus is coming." Lily's face lit up.

"Maybe," she said. "I'll talk to my parents."

"All right!" James said and he stood up. "Can I escort you to Charms?" he asked. She shook her head and James ran to catch up with his friends.

"Guys! Guess what?" James said happily.

"You asked Lily out and she said 'no' and you reached a total of 200 rejections from her?" Remus guessed.

"It's 276 and-"

"You counted?" Sirius asked after he got over his shock. "You're pathetic."

"No, I'm in love. Anyways, Lily said that she might spend the summer with us!"

"No way!" Remus yelled.

"Yes way!" James yelled back.

"Sweet!" Sirius yelled, punching the air.

--

"Hey Sev!"

"Oh hi Lily!"

"Listen, I can't spend the summer with you." Snape was shocked and disappointed.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to Potter's house."

"What?!"

"Listen, I don't like him. I never will. I just want to do something over the summer other then listen to Petunia brag about her awful boyfriend, Vernon. You don't know how bad he is. He likes us as much as Petunia!"

"But you still have me!"

"Yeah, you and Vernon. He practically lives with us. My parents are thinking about spending the summer in Austria with his family. I can't be alone at home with _them_! I decided to go, mainly because Remus is going to be there. He is my best friend."

"Lily!" Snape whined.

"Sev, I'll be fine. I'll visit you a couple of times, I promise."

"Yeah, whatever," Snape said turning has back on her.

"I'm sorry, Sev."

"It's okay. Have a good summer without me," Snape said irritably and walked away leaving Lily where she was standing.

'What have I done,' she thought to herself miserably.

"Hey, Potter!" Lily shouted as James walked around the corner. "I'm coming to spend the summer at your house. As long as Remus is there." Lily walked away.

"What did I tell you?" James said smiling. He turned to Remus. "Just be sure that you're there."

"You bet!"

--

"I'm so glad that Lily is coming home with us!" James said on the Hogwarts Express the next day.

"Did you tell your parents?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I told them to prepare the main guest bedroom. Somehow, I don't think that Lily would be too happy if she stayed with us." Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Where is she now?" Sirius asked.

"With Snivellus," Remus replied. James and Sirius glared at him.

"She's what? How do you know?"

"I saw her going to him after our prefect meeting." James growled.

"That little rat," he said.

"James, she's not going to see him all summer. And considering that they have been best friends since age nine to last year, she has a right to spend some time with him," Remus said.

"But they're not best friends anymore! You know what he called her last year!" James said.

"Yeah, but she forgave him. They're friends again. Get used to it, Prongs."

"Moony, during times like this, you really DON'T help!"

"Whatever."

_Hours later, they pulled into the station._

"Bye, Sev!" Lily called out. He waved to her and Lily walked towards her parents. "Hi mum and dad!" she said cheerfully. James watched her carefully. "Listen, remember Potter? Can I spend the summer with him?" Her parents looked at Lily as if she was crazy.

"No, mum!" Lily said and laughed. "I don't like him, you know perfectly well that I hate him as much as I did years ago. I just wanted to go somewhere because you're going to Austria and Petunia and her boyfriend are the only ones staying at home. Remus is going to the Potters, too."

"Well, if this is how you want to spend your summer, then yes you may go," Mrs. Evans said to her daughter.

"Thanks mum! Do you want me to stick around for a week or two?"

"It's alright Lily, dear. We'll miss you. Promise to write," Mr. Evans said sadly. Lily nodded her head eagerly.

"Absolutely. Let me show you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily walked over to James. "Where are your parents?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'll show you. Can I take your trunk?" Lily shook her head.

"You have enough." James nodded and took Lily over to his parents. After introducing themselves to Lily's parents, Lily said good-bye and headed towards the magical car. Sirius and Remus were already sitting inside.

"Hey guys!" she said and sat down. James came in and plopped down next to her.

"Are you ready for the best summer of your life?" he asked. Lily smiled slightly.

"I'm ready for anything!" she said. Thus began a great summer with more adventure, love, and happiness then any of them could ever hope for. Even James.

_**THE END**_


End file.
